Wingman
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Gray in love with Natsu and went to a diner to get away. That's when things start happening, and what's with this bet? Loke is the best Wingman. GrayxNatsu (onesided) OCxGray oneshot, mostly fluff, T because of language, Yaoi, R


Gray sat down at a table inside his favorite diner. He just had to get away from _him. _Gray couldn't stand it, everywhere he looked, and there he was. The thought of him filled Gray's thoughts, stick in his nose and his voice echoes in Gray's ears. There wasn't any escaping from him, he lingered everywhere Gray went, and Gray's thoughts got ahead of him; there wasn't no stopping from thinking about his love.

Love… echoes through Gray's mind, he did really love this person? How couldn't he, this person was everywhere and anywhere. This person was the one who changed Gray's whole life, the one who got Gray out of his bubble.

Yes this person that Gray was dearly in love with was our very own Natsu; the salamander that polluted Gray's mind 24/7. The one who wouldn't shut the heck up, the one who wouldn't allow a lost, the one who starts fights, the one that Gray was in love with. He doesn't know how the freak he fell in love with Natsu, or what should he do.

Right now, Gray was doing the do-nothing-and-wait tactic that wasn't getting him anywhere. How was he supposed to tell the flamehead that he has feelings for him, feelings that doesn't involve with being friends?

"OMG THAT'S GRAY FROM FAIRY TAIL!" screamed a girl, about the same age as Gray. She had curly purple hair that came all the way past her waistline, a mini shirt, blue, with 'PEACE' printed across, plus a white skirt (above the knees). 'Does she shop the place as Lucy?' thought Gray.

"Yep, that's me," he said with a slight smile. He wasn't annoyed when the girl pushed herself right against him, pushing him into the wall. Gray figured that this girl would get that flamebrain off of his mind for awhile; maybe he could fall in love with her instead of chasing after Natsu.

She looked into her purse, a striped black/blue, and pulled out the newest newspaper with Fairy Tail on the front. The picture showed Master, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Nab, Levy and Lucy, Happy, himself, and Natsu right next to him. Heck, now this girl was starting to remind Gray of _him. _"Umm… would you… please sign this for me; I'm a big fan of yours," she shuttered at getting the sentence out of her mouth.

"Of course, but don't I need a name for this lovely lady?" Gray asked in his best Loke-like expression, trying to act like a play-boy. His smile grew more fake, he hated doing this but he didn't want to show this girl his true feelings. This girl wasn't like Natsu who would be able to understand him, not in the feelings in love.

The door opened and the bell rang to alert the workers of oncoming customers. Gray didn't look, he was too much focus on keeping his face play-boy-like, plus he doesn't really care who the heck comes in here anyways.

"Huh? Oh you mean me? I'm Anna," she replied, disbelieving what she just heard, but her cheeks still grew red. She shoved the newspaper and blue pen in front of Gray.

Gray stuck his tongue out, biting down on it, as he wrote his signature on the piece of newspaper in front of him, keeping all of his focus on it so he wouldn't miss it up. 'Thanks for your support, Anna. Gray Fullbuster~' he wrote, not thinking of anything sweet talk he could include in the message. After writing it down, he passed it back to Anna.

"Thanks a lot!" she squeal as she pulled him into a hug, taken him in total surprised. She was strong for sure; she was rubbing him into her two bumps, not noticing that he wasn't able to move. "Oh sorry, I got too excited" she admitted after the huge hug.

Stomping could be heard in the whole diner, someone was angry. This someone was a pink-haired dragon slayer who walked in couple moments ago. He hit the table that Anna and Gray were using, stunning them all. "Gray, care to explain?" he said, growling at the end.

Gray jumped out of his seat, "EXPLAIN WHAT?!" he yelled since he had no clue what was going on.

"Oh, Gray-san, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," said Anna, sadden at the discovery, left the table and diner, taking the newspaper and her purse with her.

'Did she just say boyfriend? Natsu my boyfriend? What the heck happen?' thought Gray; he didn't understand the display that just happened in front of him. Before he could voice his questions, a hand held Gray. He looked behind and saw one of his guild members, laughing his ass off.

"So now are you going to buy me some food?" asked the pretty calm Natsu who gotten over that fit from earlier.

"O' course" replied Loke.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gray finally asked.

"Loke betted me to storm over here and he would buy me some dinner, I'm hungry!" complained Natsu as he rubbed his stomach. He started walking back to his table, already to order some food to fill his stomach.

"You should have seen your face" whispered Loke in Gray's ear. "I bet you wanted that to be true, didn't you? I could see the desire in your eyes, Gray."

"What?!" Gray almost screamed.

"When Natsu walked over acting like a jealous boyfriend, you just proved my theory right!" said Loke.

"What theory?" asked Gray, kinda not wanting to know what was going though that pervert's mind.

'That you like Natsu more than a friend!" Loke cheered.

"What?"

"I'm your best buddy, I know you way too well, Gray. Don't fright, just relax; come and eat with us."

**Just a tiny oneshot, my first official yaoi (Fluff maybe?) fanfic. Loke would be the best Wingman. Please leave suggestions or reviews (they are helpful). **


End file.
